welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Wren van Heemstra
__TOC__ Gustaaf Parkin is a part-Veela wizard of German and English descent. He is the only son of Antje Travers and Charles Parkin. Vital Information Life Before Hogwarts Charles took in the view from his hotel room, and the lights suddenly went out all over London. Sitting in the dark he wondered aloud. "Would he ever love her as much as I did?" He jumped when he heard a familiar knock. He asked who is was, and his smile could light the room when he heard her speak her name one the other side of the door - "Antje". Together Charles and Antje have begun living their dreams. Antje has become a full fledged Healer, a Mediwitch. She and her father (also named Gustaaf) were the victims of assault on a regular basis because of the prior injuries at the hands of Muggles and Wizardkind - making her rather well practiced. Charles choose to become an educator wanting to enlighten the misguided. Thinking the good intentions of just one man could persuade everyone. He was made Head of Admissions at a nascent private school, and he had been a fervent supporter of the school from inception. Before he and Antje relocated prior to Gustaaf's birth securing said position was one of his goals. Antje Travers, and Charles Parkin have survived endless psychological, and physical abuse throughout their lives. Due to the prejudice against them having both Muggle and magical heritage Charles, and Antje decided to have their baby in a place they hoped would be more accepting of a wizarding family. Antje and Charles wanted Gustaaf raised as similar to the average child as possible. He attended various days care institutions which allowed him to socialize without the supervision of his parents. Amid the desire for their son to be average he was raised around magic, the sport of quidditch, and simultaneously enrolled in over five years of Muggle schooling. He was never allowed to have friends over, but he was always allowed to visit any friends he made. Gustaaf has been steadily influenced to keep his home life separate from his Muggle life. Antje was terrified her son would be so compelled to make or keep impress perfect strangers he would abandon everything he had been taught, and use any form of magic to achieve his goal. Gustaaf made a friend he does not consider his friend on his first day of Muggle school. Trix is what everyone calls her, Gustaaf calls her by her name. :He was sitting at a lunch table alone, Trix sat next to him, and offered to trade lunches. After that everyone in school called Trix Gus's girlfriend, and Gus Trix' boyfriend. Since they could not make anyone stop they ignored them. Trix had her other friend Iris Randle, and Gus had Neil, his wizard friend from home. Gus did not know that Trix was a witch, and Trix did not know that Neil knew Gus. When the kids bumped into each other over a weekend they all learned something new that day. Neil found a new away to make fun of his friends. While Trix and Gus learned they were not so different. Additional Facts Extra Info= Full Name: Gustaaf Roel Parkin Meaning of name: Dutch from of the German name Gustav Gustaaf - Derived from the Old Norse elements Gautr "Goth" and stafr "staff" :Gustaaf was named after his grandfather, Antje's father Roel - (pronounced ROOL) Short form of the Dutch name Roeland (pronounced ROO-lahnt) Means "famous land" from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and land Nickname: Goos (Antje and Charles call him Goos in soft tones when trying to convince him to do something he does not want to do) Birthdate: January 15th Astrological Sign: Capricorn Hometown: Wigtown, Scotland Type of childhood: Happy First memory: The first day of Muggle school Most important childhood event: Being the new kid, starting his first day of school mid year Why: Gustaaf hates to be alone |-|Magical skills and abilities= Lower education: Muggle school until age 11 Higher education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ; O.W.L. Results: :Charms :Defense Against the Dark Arts :Herbology :History of Magic :Potions :Transfiguration N.E.W.T. Results: |-|Favorites= Color: Chartreuse Food: Smoked Salmon on a bagel with cream cheese, Braunschweiger, Ham hocks and sauerkraut Music: Electronica (UK Garage) Clothing style/Outfit: Muggle clothes on a daily, but comfortably wears dress robes for special events Literature: Fantasy, Adventure Book: Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare Expressions: The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence Quote: Friendship is the melody and fragrance of life. Rumors: Recent developments: Personality Traits= Talents (hidden or not): Lithomancy Extremely skilled at: Charms, Transfiguration Extremely unskilled at: Herbology, Non-Verbal Magic Good characteristics: Enthusiastic, Thoughtful Character flaws: Covetous, Melancholic |-|Habits= Mannerisms: Foot tapping, Shrugging Peculiarities: Electrophobia - Fear of Electricity Worst bad habit: Finding rhymes for peoples’ names :Likes to give small gifts, and may be offended if not appreciated Quirks: He writes with his left hand, but does everything else right-handed He speaks about himself in 3rd person when he is embarrassed or anxious Pet peeves: Enthusiastic - Thoughtfulness, Attentive, Melancholic, Idealistic Gustaaf always stands with his hands behind his back, sometimes in an “at ease” position, though he was never in the Military. His ego might be to blame for his extremely confident, and rather boastful manner. He speaks about himself in 3rd person when he is embarrassed or anxious. He writes with his left hand, but does everything else right-handed. He often mixes up sayings: ”When the going gets tough, put the petal to the metal.” He also finds what he calls the resulting epigrams amusing. Appearance Gustaaf strongly resembles his father more so than his mother. He shares with his father thick, black hair. Gustaaf and his father prefer their hair worn in the same classic short cropped style. Like his Veela/Witch mother he has a cool beige skin tone. Gustaaf has a triangular shaped face. He has the same eyes as both his mother and father, a pale light Blue. His eyebrows are thin, and flat. He has an up turned nose, and a closed mouth smile. Skin type: Normal Shape of face: Triangle Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Most predominant feature: Pale blue eyes Resembles (famous or not): His father Type of body/build: Medium } |text= } }} Quinn Lord / Charlie McDermott Relationships Immediate Family= Mother (name): Antje Travers Relationship with her: Gustaaf's number one weakness is his mother. She has always made any pain he was suffering from go away. Father (name): Charles Parkin Relationship with him: Gustaaf and his father are best friends. He and his father spend every weekend engaged in an outdoor activity. Siblings: Birth order: Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Possessions Most prized possession: A collection of crystals and Tumbled Stones Why: Gustaaf has Crystallophilia - Abnormal affection for crystals or glass Familiar/Pet: Igor (British Shorthair) Wand: Category:Character